


cozy confessions

by softlysoo



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Byun Baekhyun, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sleepy Byun Baekhyun, Sleepy Cuddles, idk how else to tag this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlysoo/pseuds/softlysoo
Summary: a lonely, empty apartment. a drunk boyfriend. a warm bed. and finally, a cozy cuddle.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	cozy confessions

Chanyeol sat in his apartment lazily scrolling through social media. The TV played a sci-fi movie, but he wasn’t actually watching it. He had turned it on to simply so that it would fill up the silence in the room. Without Baekhyun around, he wasn't sure what to do. They spent almost every Friday night together or out with their friends, and when he was gone, the apartment felt strange, too empty.  
So when Chanyeol finally got a call from his boyfriend, he smiled in relief.  
"Yeollie?" Baekhyun whined into the phone’s microphone before Chanyeol could even speak.  
"Yeah?" he replied.  
"I-I need a ride." Chanyeol giggled at the other's slurred speech.  
"What do you want me to do?" he teased.  
Baekhyun groaned on the other end. "Yeollie! Please, can you come pick me up?"  
"What if I don't want to?"  
"Please," he whined again. Chanyeol could almost see the pout of Baekhyun’s face. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?"  
He laughed. "I'm coming. Wait for me okay? Be careful and stay in a safe area." Chanyeol picked up his jacket off of a chair and grabbed his keys.  
"You got it!" Baekhyun cheered into the phone and hung up.  
Chanyeol walked with a slightly quicker pace to his car. Although he wasn't too worried, a small part of him worried that a drunk Baekhyun might end up trusting the wrong person or head into a sketchy area.  
Yet, he managed to arrive at the restaurant within a few, short minutes. Sure enough, his boyfriend was standing outside laughing giddily with his coworkers. Chanyeol parked and got out of his car.  
Baekhyun glanced over to him and smiled. He yelled, "Hey!" despite the small difference between the sidewalk and the curb where either one stood.  
"You ready to go home?" Chanyeol asked as he approached him.  
"Yup! I'm ready, set, and let's go!" Baekhyun said, snorting at his own lame joke.  
Chanyeol just placed his hand on the small of his boyfriend's back and directed him to his car. He waved goodbye to a few of the workers he knew.  
During the drive, Baekhyun rambled mindlessly about his night. His words were so slurred and mumbled that Chanyeol could hardly pick up on anything, so he settled with nodding and adding a few lifeless reactions to please Baekhyun.  
When they were home, he took the stumbling boy to their bedroom and helped him lie down comfortably. He went into the bathroom, wet a facecloth, and took it back into the room. Back in the room, he sat on their bed and admired the boy for a second. Baekhyun's eyes were closed, but when Chanyeol placed the cloth on his forehead, they lazily opened to meet his.  
Baekhyun smiled a small, but genuine smile as his boyfriend wiped the makeup off his face. Once he finished, Chanyeol started to get up, but the other grabbed loosely to his arm.  
"Don't leave," he pouted.  
"I'll be back in just a second. I just need to get ready for bed."  
Baekhyun stuck his lip out even further. "Please?" he questioned.  
He sighed, contemplating risking his hygiene for the other. Cuddling and talking with him was tempting, but he needed to wait a few more minutes.  
"Just one second, Baek. You're still in your suit too. You need to get changed while I'm gone." Ignoring the other boy's dramatic pout, he left. Yet, he still quickly brushed his teeth and skipped the rest of his usual routine for the night.  
Back in the room, Baekhyun was laying in the same position as when he left, looking like he hadn't moved even an inch.  
“C’mon, Baek,” he said, nudging the boy. “You need to get out of these clothes.”  
“Mmm. Too tired,” he mumbled.  
Instead of trying to fight it, he gave in. Slowly, he unbuttoned Baekhyun’s shirt.  
Baekhyun giggled and raised his eyebrows, “Ohh so this is what you wanted?”  
Chanyeol chuckled back. “No. We need to go to bed, babe. We’re not doing anything tonight.”  
His boyfriend’s droopy eyes started to close but he tried hard to keep them open, watching Chanyeol when he could. He successfully stripped off his pants and left his boxers on. Then, he removed his own shirt and shorts. Finally, he grabbed the bed sheets and blankets and pulled them up to Baekhyun’s chin, tucking him in loosely. Exhausted from the day, he climbed into bed.  
He threw his arm around the sleepy boy, but Baekhyun turned over to face Chanyeol.  
“Thank you,” he whispered. Chanyeol gently kissed his forehead in response.  
Baekhyun nussled his face into his chest and said, “You’re so good.”  
The other laughed. “What do you mean?”  
“I don’t know,” he said, eyes closing, then slowly opening to find his. “You’re just good. Kind and sweet. Good.”  
“Thanks,” he chuckled. “You’re good too. You’re smart and caring; you make me laugh,” As he whispered, he ran his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair with his free hand.  
He only grinned, too drowsy and drunk to say more.  
“I’m lucky to have you,” Chanyeol cooed.  
“Yeah. You’re lucky to have me,” Baekhyun murmered, his eyes staying closed.  
Chanyeol laughed softly and placed a kiss on his nose. “I love you.”  
“Love you too.”  
He wrapped his arm around the boy’s torso and kept his legs intertwined with his boyfriend’s. Baekhyun’s breathing started to slow and he drifted to sleep easily. Chanyeol found comfort in the boy’s peaceful state, and he also found himself hardly able to keep his eyes open. With one last look at Baekhyun’s face, he too fell into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> lol so i know this is short and pretty bad. i wrote it at like 2 am a few months ago, and i just found it recently. i wanted to post something since i haven't in forever. 
> 
> anyways, thank you for reading!! :)
> 
> edit: sorry for the block-y look of the text omg i didn't even look before posting i'll try to fix it soon!!


End file.
